File 1: The Case of The Deadly Dancers
by C. Rinkuki Takato
Summary: Sequel 2 "Out of My Control, Doesn't Mean I Could Do Nothing". Working as teachers, Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn and his Padawan learner Obi-Wan Kenobi await their possible long lost enemy. Brilliant and cruel, the enemy assault the schools and drove the Jedi out with a challenged of "Deadly Dance": lightsaber fight, while bystanders' lives hang in balance...FULL SUMMARY INSIDE. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1: It Started Went Downhill

**++ Opening**: v1.0 (completed)

* * *

_**DISCLAIMER:  
**_**- Star Wars** belonged to George Lucas  
**- Detective Conan** belonged to Gosho Aoyama

* * *

**Full Summary:**

_**Sequel to "Out of My Control, Doesn't Mean I Could Do Nothing"**_

Working as teachers, Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn and his Padawan learner Obi-Wan Kenobi await their possible long lost enemy. Brilliant and cruel, the enemy assault the schools and drove the Jedi out with a challenged of "Deadly Dance": lightsaber fight, while bystanders' lives hang in balance... But, when the Detective Boys aka Shounen Tantei-dan got themselves involved, things became A LOT more complicated...

**Time Frame:  
**- **Star Wars:** The Phantom Menace, after they returned to Coruscant, presented Anakin, and on their way back to Naboo.  
- **Detective Conan**: out of proper, canon time.

* * *

v1.0 (completed)

**Chapter 1: It Started Went Downhill**

* * *

Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn was teaching the way of appreciating life (since he was strong in the Living Force) to make literatures (poems, stories, etc.) when a student in class 1-B Teitan Elementary raised his hand.

It was Kojima Genta.

"Yes, Genta-kun?" he asked in fluent Japanese, and the boy lowered his hand.

"How can I appreciate eels then, Sensei?" he asked as he blushed furiously at his friends' snickers. "I love eating them, not keeping them."

Qui-Gon smiled at Genta's naivety.

"Genta-kun-" Obi-Wan sniggered. "-eating eels doesn't mean you don't respect them. I, for one, won't kill any beings unless necessary." Qui-Gon bowed so that their eyes met. "If you eat them more than necessary, or you throw away leftovers, or used it for commiting crimes, it'll be a waste of their lives, and possibly, others' too. Do you understand?"

Genta nodded in satisfaction.

* * *

A pair of yellow eyes watched Qui-Gon's movements.

_'If they think they could hide, they're wrong.'_

He took out his 'cylinder' and a ray of red light burst out of it when he thumbed a button. He marked a stone with the scorch from a contact with his 'cylinder', a saberstaff. He also scorched the paper he tied to it in the process.

Smirking deviously, he threw the stone.

* * *

_SMASH!_

Automatically, children screamed, except the 2 APTX4869's victims, for 2 seconds. Obi-Wan knelt down and picked up the stone as Qui-Gon checked outside through the smashed window. He didn't see anything, but that didn't mean it was nothing. Obi-Wan noticed how the paper and the stone was scorched. He stood up.

"Master," he said, drawing Qui-Gon's attention.

"I know. I felt it, too." Qui-Gon took the letter from the stone and read it. After a minute or two, he gave it to Obi-Wan. ((Burn it, Padawan. But not here.)) Obi-Wan bowed and left.

"What happened?" asked some children.

"I'm scared."

"Me, too."

It was then Qui-Gon showed his fatherly side without holding back. He personally approached every one of his students and calmed them down in fatherly ways; kneeling down and soothing words, rubbing backs, etc. To Conan's and Haibara's surprise, it worked very well. And, what's more, he didn't even approach Conan nor Haibara. As if he already knew.

"Sensei," piped a boy, "why didn't you approach Conan-kun, and Haibara-san?"

He knelt down. "Because they don't need my assurance."

"..." was what was in Conan's and Haibara's mouth.

* * *

"News, you have, Padawan Kenobi."

It was a statement, not a question.

Obi-Wan nodded. "Masters, Master Qui-Gon believed that the Sith Lord is here, on planet Earth."

"So certain, your master is. What proof, does he have?"

Obi-Wan raised the proofs. "These letter and stone were scorched by a lightsaber. The message read...

"_"I know you're here, Jedi."_"

* * *

"Jinn-sensei."

"Hmm?"

"Look at the door," stated Conan. When Qui-Gon glanced at the door, he saw something. It was the Zabrak Sith Lord's face, peering from the small 'peep-box' on the door. He was surprised to see it, but a second later, Qui-Gon continued explaining, as if nothing had appeared.

"Master," said Obi-Wan as he opened the door seconds later. He was sweating. Qui-Gon wordlessly motioned for him to come in. He nodded and closed the door as he entered to join his master in the class. ((I saw him running away.))

Qui-Gon nodded. ((I sense him also. I was fortunate that he didn't barge in. But, our intelligent young friend here saw him, too. I suspect he might be a target.)) Aloud, he said, "Go, and watch or...ah, supervise our young friends here."

"Yes, Master." And he went to check how they were progressing.

* * *

"Are you certain?" asked the teacher. "If we report this, students might panic." The headmaster sighed.

"We don't have a choice. I'd rather be too careful to a prank rather than risking many young lives. Alert the police and homeroom teachers."

"Hai. (= yes)"

The headmaster rubbed his forehead in frustation.

* * *

_"All hometoom teachers please report to headmaster's office. Repeat. All homeroom teachers please report to headmaster's office."_

Qui-Gon glanced up from his writings at the announcement.

Kobayashi, who had been sitting on the chair in the back of the class, stood up, excused, and left. In her wake, the children whispered among themselves. Some in curiousity, some in fear or caution.

"..." said Qui-Gon.

* * *

"This is the reason why you were called here," the headmaster began. He showed a scan of a letter to a screen.

The letter said,

_"I know you're harboring Jedi. Either they come and get me, or your 'precious' school will be reduced to dust right before your very eyes. We shall battle... Choose well. Know that I know no patience."_

"I suggest we evacuate the school."

Just as he finished, there was a sound of glass shattering. And screaming.

* * *

Qui-Gon Jinn was explaining about how to express their ideals to stories or other kind of literatures nicely and effectively when the Zabrak Sith Lord suddenly broke in through the window, shattering the window in the process.

Out of trained reflexes, he and Obi-Wan drew their lightsabers to meet with the Sith's saberstaff.

All hell broke loose when the students saw what happened.

* * *

Screaming was heard all the way to the Teitan High (**A/N: Let's say Teitan Elementary & High ain't that far, 'cause I don't know the real distances.**). The whole class, especially class 2-B perked their heads in horror, especially Ran.

Everyone who knew Conan knew that Conan had tendency to draw death itself to him.

Scratch that.

More like death found him.

Ran prayed silently in her heart. _'Onegai (= please), be alright, Conan-kun.'_ She tightly closed her eyes. _'I don't think I can handle another one like that Cocoon insident.'_ (**see: "Out of My Control**-bla bla**"**)

* * *

Conan gritted his teeth when he saw the lightsabers and saberstaff. _'Kuso (= damn). From the looks of it, those are lasers. How did they get that? No matter now. If those lasers are used here, this whole class - maybe more - can become casualties. I have to think of something.'_

The Sith suddenly sneered at him, shocking the breath out of him. But he recovered quick enough to glare back.

The Sith lowered his saberstaff, and made no movement other than that. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan remained as alert as ever.

Okay. That was unexpected of the Sith.

It stretched out its hand as if to call Conan to join him.

Scratch that. That was unexpected, AND weird.

"Join me," it said hoarsely.

Conan narrowed his eyes.

It sneered before flicking his wrist, using Force push. At the same time, another window broke, and an ethereal familiar white-feathered Microraptor appeared, blocking the Force push.

"Not by a long shot," she hissed. She turned to face Conan. "**Kua dakti kana kanarbimem muka nyawanlame rangose ridi.** (= I won't let you fight him alone.)" Then, she drew a blood red stone with the size of a child's palm. "Take it."

Somehow, Conan just took it. When, his skin made contact with it, however, he felt electricity running through his body, causing him to yelp out of pain. The stone just flew and embed itself in his chest, sinking into his flesh. Around the stone, red veins of energy pulsed steadily alongside his heartbeat, before disappearing gradually.

Tiara laughed somewhat rather evilly. "**Baco kansara! Baco kansara tanatkuke tuba tui! Grahnuga dan kantuku. Ikapa ngande narbe, dan adi kana mante yang ikba. **(= Try and feel! Try and feel the stone's powers! Gift and curse. Use it correctly and it will be a great ally.) Two sides of the same coin."

And, she disappeared, leaving the shocked spectators (or witnesses).

Conan let out a cry of pain as he...clawed at his chest, as if he was trying to get the stone out. It lasted for 3 seconds before he stopped. His head hung, bangs covered his eyes. The Bloodstone was no longer visible. He panted.

But he didn't have much time to recover his breath; the Sith was already moving towards him, hand outstretched as if to catch something. Then it clicked.

_'The Bloodstone!'_

Conan grunted in response and rolled out of the way, causing the Sith to missed him by inches. Darth Maul, the Zabrak Sith Lord, growled.

Conan's eyes quickly darted around, looking for something that he can use against the Sith. Then, he saw a soccer ball that one of the students happened to bring along. Without hesitation and very trained reflexes, he leapt before the ball, prepared his shoes, took a quick aim, and kicked it. The ball slammed into a surprised Maul's chest, knocking the wind out of him.

Maul growled when the ball hit him. Then, he saw Genta, Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, and Haibara out of the corner of his eyes. He sneered when he saw their reaction when he made even the slightest visible move towards Conan.

Conan narrowed his eyes.

Then, Maul made his move in less than 10 seconds.

Using Force pull, he pulled Ayumi to his grasp, earning gasps of shock and disbelieve from the Shounen Tantei-dan aka Detective Boys, a yelp of surprise from his victim, and a low exasperated growl from the young, brilliant detective.

"Ayumi-chan!" exclaimed Mitsuhiko.

"Hahahaha!" laughed Maul. He glared at the Jedi. "Catch me if you can, Jedi! Your limit is 30 minutes local time."

With that, Maul leapt out of the room. Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, and the Shounen Tantei-dan tried to stop him to no avail.

Conan narrowed his eyes as he gritted his teeth.

_'Don't worry, Ayumi. We'll find you. Iaa (= Nah). We'll __**save**__ you.'_ Then he turned his attention to their so-called teachers. They hid their emotions well. _'Great poker face... Why do I feel that they hid something? Something... Just like me.'_

* * *

Qui-Gon stepped in the disguised J-type 327 Nubian with his Padawan trailing behind him. They both were in deep thought. They were very lucky that the Sith gave them another hour.

Just for some thrill on his side.

Fitting.

"Master," Obi-Wan started, earning his Master's full attention. "Do you think it was bluffing?"

Qui-Gon shook his head. "No, Padawan. The dark rang strong and true in him. I'm afraid that it wasn't bluffing at all." Qui-Gon rubbed his chin in deep thought. "But I'm intrigued with the boy."

Obi-Wan groaned, remembering his Master's newest "stray." Being so attuned to the Living Force tended to do that to one. Qui-Gon wasn't an exception.

In fact, his own personallity made it even WORSE that most.

Oh well.

Back to topic.

Qui-Gon seemed to ignore his Padawan's reaction. "Something about the boy seemed...off. Like he's not what he looks like."

"Meaning that he isn't what people thought he is."

Qui-Gon nodded. "That, and the reason why the...being entrusted the Bloodstone to him."

Obi-Wan cocked his eyebrow. "Forgive me, Master, but as far as I remember, it never said anything about the stone being Bloodstone."

"No," Qui-Gon confirmed. "But, don't you feel it? The cursed energy radiating from it?"

* * *

"Cursed?!" yelled Genta. He was shushed by Mitsuhiko.

Haibara nodded. "Yeah. Not many knows of the legend, but... It said that Bloodstone is a stone of many sacrifices. Those who lusted for its powers got somehow consumed by it instead. It said that the Bloodstone was un-removable."

"Meaning?" they chorused.

Haibara nodded, noticing the looks of horror on their faces as she continued. "If that is the case, I fear

"That Edogawa-kun will forever carry the burden till the day he dies."

"S-seriously?!"

* * *

Somewhere, in a dark place...

A figure was crying on a small stone table. It kept crying its eyes out.

"Why?!" it sobbed. "Why do I always end up hurting people who know me most? Why do I hurt people I cared about?!"

Then, that very second, a loud shriek of anguish unlike anyone ever heard echoed.

* * *

**TBC...**

**A/N:** Comment? Complain? Request? Wish? Correction? Question? Reviews please.

And thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2: Behind the Scenes

**++ Opening**: v1.0 (completed)

* * *

_**DISCLAIMER:  
**_**- Star Wars** belonged to George Lucas  
**- Detective Conan** belonged to Gosho Aoyama

* * *

"Meaning?" they chorused.

Haibara nodded, noticing the looks of horror on their faces as she continued. "If that is the case, I fear

"That Edogawa-kun will forever carry the burden till the day he dies."

"S-seriously?!"

* * *

v1.0 (completed)

**Chapter 2: Behind the Scenes**

* * *

Maul growled inwardly. He had just reported what had happened. And apparently, his Master didn't like it one bit. He glanced to the little "unlucky" girl who was trapped inside a capsule (or pod). The girl was conscious, but was too scared to be able to do anything rash.

Maul smirked at that.

At least his little, "unlucky" hostage would behave. For some time.

He remembered it clearly when he reported to his so-called Master, growling at the memory.

**- Flashback -**

"And the Jedi?"

Maul took a breath out of ecstacy. "I managed to find them, Master. Apparently, they do have a job. Sort of 'Master'."

A pause.

"I sense that there's something else you want to talk about, Darth Maul."

Maul had no other choice. The Jedi, and even the Sith themselves knew that there were always 2 Sith. No more, no less. The Sith were known for their backstabbing each other.

And Maul was no exception. But even the greatest gozo, idiot, moron, and imbecile knew that he was no match for his own Master.

At the moment.

"Master, the locals knew about our existence."

Darth Sidious, his Master, frowned when he heard that. "Explain yourself, Maul! The whole Republic knows that that...little planet and its dwellers don't know about other 'worlds', as they branded it."

Maul gritted his teeth. Ah... How he wished he could kill his Master slowly and painfully. "Master, I abducted this...girl when I saw the Jedi. It was the only way."

"Maul, I don't want this...clumsiness in my sight again. This is most unfortunate. Let them made the first move."

"Also, Master," Maul interupted. "The Bloodstone has finally returned."

"Hmm... Interesting of them to entrust it now, where the crisis is yet to come," he mused.

Well, Sith might be harsh, and agressive. That didn't mean that they think things short.

"Well, Maul. Who. Has. It?"

"A boy, Master. He's around 6 local years old. Dark brown hair. Blue eyes. 'Glasses', as they call it."

"Hmm... He may be our Jumi."

Jumi were a long lost humanoid race. They looked exactly like Earth humans (aka Homo sapiens), but instead of beating hearts, they had large gemstone embed to their chests. Their lifespan was very long. Could live centuries if it wasn't for the fact that they were hunted for their 'heart' gemstones, they wouldn't be extinct. Their tears were magical. But some people said that they scarred their gemstones aka Jumi cores when they shed a single tear; literally pouring their souls out. They also said that if someone cried for a Jumi, the one who cried will turn into a stone while producing a single Teardrop Crystal in the process. (**A/N: Most material on Jumi is from Legend of Mana by Square Enix aka Squaresoft**)

Maul smirked at his Master.

"Do it correctly, Maul. That'll be your redemption."

"Yes, my Master."

And Sidious signed off.

But Maul knew for sure that that task won't be his redemption yet.

**- End of Flashback -**

Maul sneered at the girl as the girl whimpered underneath the gag.

"Be patient, little girl. Your saviours will be coming." Her face brightened when he said the word 'saviours'. "But, they won't be saving you." She nearly cried at his words. Ignoring her completely, he laughed maniacally. "And, I haven't got any good prey these days." He growled, "Weakling."

Without bothering to check her bounds, Maul left the girl alone in a confined room. Maul then disguised himself using human stuff. He climbed a staircase outside. When he reached the top, he laughed.

"Trully the closest **public** point to the skies..."

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:** Comment? Complain? Request? Wish? Correction? Question? Reviews please.

And thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3: Tracking Ayumi

**++ Opening**: v1.0 (completed)

* * *

_**DISCLAIMER:  
**_**- Star Wars** belonged to George Lucas  
**- Detective Conan** belonged to Gosho Aoyama

* * *

Her face brightened when he said the word 'saviors'. "But, they won't be saving you." She nearly cried at his words. Ignoring her completely, he laughed maniacally. "And, I haven't got any good prey these days." He growled, "Weakling."

Without bothering to check her bounds, Maul left the girl alone in a confined room. Maul then disguised himself using human stuff. He climbed a staircase outside. When he reached the top, he laughed.

"Truly the closest **public** point to the skies..."

* * *

v1.0 (completed)

**Chapter 3: Tracking Ayumi**

* * *

One Edogawa Conan sighed in relief. He knew that he was "happy too soon", as they said it, but he can't help it. No matter whether or not he was a shrunken person or not, he was relieved nonetheless to hear that his current classmate would have, at least, a bit more time.

_'But now, the problem is to track her down.'_ Conan started to take his usual 'thinking pose'. _'Ayumi was kidnapped by someone who is, if not more, as flexible as a gymnast can be. Our so-called teachers seemed to have past encounters with him...'_

Without him noticing, Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi observed the young boy discreetly.

"Master, the boy doesn't feel like one."

"Indeed, Padawan. He seems a lot older than he looks."

"Do you think it is possible? That boy being actually older?"

Qui-Gon didn't answer.

"Ne, Conan."

"Eh?" Conan turned around to see the worried faces of Genta and Mistuhiko. Haibara remained with her 'flat face'.

"Do you think Ayumi is alright?"

Conan could see their worries written all over their faces, but he still couldn't find any kind of reassurance, so he said nothing.

"Conan..."

Suddenly, Conan had a feeling that he should try using his criminal-tracking glasses. Wordlessly, ignoring Genta and Mitsuhiko, he used the glasses and was surprised to see that Ayumi's badge was within reach. Frankly, he wasn't expecting anything.

Not even that.

He was snapped back into reality when Mitsuhiko shook his shoulder.

"Could it be Ayumi-chan's badge, Conan-kun?" he asked. He wasn't that loud, but due to their Force-enhanced senses, the Jedi heard that and were interested enough to continue eavesdropping.

"I cannot be sure yet, Mitsuhiko."

Genta piped in, "Then let's confirm it!"

"No."

"Eh?" asked Mitsuhiko and Genta.

"You guys wait here," stated Conan. Seeing the look in their eyes, he glared. "And, this time, DO NOT follow me," he ordered, his tone and expression showing that he wouldn't accept any arguments. He glanced at Haibara. "Haibara..."

"I get it," she muttered monotonely as usual. "I'll keep an eye on them, Edogawa-kun."

Conan nodded, apparently satisfied. "I'm counting on you, Haibara."

And, without waiting for any reply, he bolted out of the class before anyone had a chance to even form a single word in their brains.

After Conan left the class, Qui-Gon nodded to Obi-Wan, signaling him to go and watch over the boy. With a nod, he also bolted after Conan.

Haibara noticed that Obi-Wan left the class, running after Conan. She took out her cellphone, remembering that Conan's solar-powered skateboard was in Agasa Hiroshi's hands. She texted the inventor.

* * *

Agasa's cell buzzed, indicating an incoming message.

"Hm?" He opened the e-mail.

_"Agasa-hakase, please deliver Kudou-kun's skateboard to me. Arigatou._

_"Haibara."_

He cocked his eyebrow. _'Ai-kun asked __**ME**__ to bring Shinichi a skateboard? That's new. I wonder what's going on... I just hope Shinichi will know what to do... And I hope he won't get hurt. Again.'_ He shuddered at the memory of the Cocoon incident and when the shrunken detective was shot. (see: **Vol 25, Desperate Revival**)

He grabbed the skateboard, and took his keys before leaving to deliver it to Haibara.

* * *

Conan/Shinichi was rather frustrated that he didn't bring his skateboard. Sure, the dot didn't move at all, but running a very faaaaaaar distance wouldn't be appealing to anyone.

Especially if your strength was drastically reduced.

Conan panted. It was his pure will that enabled him to run that far. And the throbbing pain where the Bloodstone was wasn't helping.

Too focused on finding Ayumi, he was rather startled when a car blared its horn on him. He was about to continue running when the Volkswagen's aka Beetle's door opened to show Agasa Hiroshi inside.

He handed him his skateboard. "Ai-kun texted me, saying you need it, Shinichi. Are you alright?"

Conan nodded. Without further ado, he stepped on his skateboard, staring the engines. "Sorry, Hakase, I'm in a hurry." Then he shot out, and the last thing Agasa heard from him that time was, "Thank Haibara for me, Hakase!"

Agasa sighed_ before something clicked in his brains. 'Come to think of it, he hasn't been THAT hurry lately...'_ He shrugged it off and went to Teitan Elementary to ask Haibara something.

* * *

Obi-Wan could not believe it.

Some old man's car blared at the boy, startling him. But when the door opened, the man gave the boy a skateboard which just shot out of his sight.

_'Sorry, Master, but there's no way for me to able to catch up with him without using the Force.'_

And, he quickly Force running, chasing the boy before it was too late.

* * *

Anyway, back to our shrunken detective...

With the help of his newly-given skateboard, Conan was able to go quicker, enabling him to get to Ayumi faster.

And hopefully, not too late to save her.

He skidded to a halt minutes later. His tracking glasses showed that Ayumi was somewhere around this area.

_'Where can the culprit take her? If I were him, I'll take her to somewhere unexpected, such as abandoned warehouses, etc. But... Something keeps telling me, that I should go to where almost everyone can see..._... Touto Tower!'

Without any further ado, he stepped on the 'gas' pedal on the skateboard, blasting to the direction of Touto Tower.

_'But, why did he took Ayumi to Touto Tower? I don't see a motive yet. Unless..._

_'Unless he's trying to draw someone out.'_

* * *

Maul glanced downwards when the Dark Side of the Force told him to. He sensed a great threat to the rise of the Sith. Growling, he took Ayumi roughly to the top of the Touto Tower (where Conan jumped in **The Raven Chaser**).

"Master, revenge won't be yours. It will be MINE!" He crackled madly as he dragged Ayumi with him. "And then the one who will rise shall be me! And only me!"

Ayumi whimpered in his grasp.

* * *

Qui-Gon had been informed by his Padawan to go straight to Touto Tower. Sure, he was quick.

"Sensei, will Ayumi be alright?"

Kids.

Managed to hinch a ride and find him.

Rather embarrassing.

Ahh... How the Council will love that.

Qui-Gon sighed. "I don't know, Tsuburaya-kun. Though I do hope so."

Suddenly Haibara pointed to the sky with a horror look on her face. "Look!"

Everyone glanced up. When they saw what she saw, they were in horror.

To see Ayumi.

Dropping at high speed to the earth.

Straight to the death. Shrieking in fear.

Out of reflex, Qui-Gon reached into the Force and gently started to slow down the tied girl until she landed safely on the earth. Her friends all sighed in relief. Genta had to restrain himself from crushing her. Mitsuhiko was being logically enough to be able to untie her. Haibara, on the other hand, kept an eye to the elder Jedi Master.

_'That wasn't something you can do. Logically, it's impossible. Though I doubt Kudou-kun will say that that was impossible... Speaking of him...'_

Haibara looked up.

_'Where are you..._

_'Kudou-kun?'_

* * *

Maul laughed evilly, as all Sith did. Conan looked down to the earth in horror. How he could not be? He just saw Ayumi being dropped to the earth to her death, and he wasn't able to save her.

"Kuso! (= damn!)" he growled, clenching his fists on the grips.

"Well, boy." Conan turned to see the Sith drawing one of his saberstaff's end. "Don't fret. You will be able to join her." He raised his saberstaff. "Soon."

Conan saw a little opening. _'It's all or nothing!'_ He grunted as he sprung forward, reaching for a low point of the Sith.

"Clever," commented the Sith. "But not clever enough." Using the Force, Maul pinned Conan to the floor.

And he swung his saber.

Conan gritted his teeth as he watched.

* * *

Suddenly, they heard sound of glass breaking and screams. Automatically, they all sprung into action. Though, in the end Qui-Gon had to carry Genta thanks to his running speed. They raced to the top. And were surprised with what they saw.

There was Maul, wielding his saberstaff in anger. Before him, perched a Japanese scops owl with ash grey feather. It was 25 cm long.

Maul glanced when he sensed some people coming. "Che! And I was hoping for a nice duel, boy." That got everyone's attention. "For this, someone shall pay!"

And Maul jumped, shocking everyone. The so-called owl immediately sprung into flight faster than anyone's reaction. But then, the owl stopped, confusing everyone. It shook its head, and stomped its talon on the grips or railing.

"Kuso!" it cursed.

"Huh?!" chorused the Shounen Tantei-dan, although Haibara was wise enough to keep her mouth shut. The owl turned around.

Qui-Gon offered the nocturnal predator his finger, which it gladly took. Using the Force and his skills, Qui-Gon observed the owl. The owl shuffled its talons uncomfortably. Then something caught Qui-Gon's attention.

The owl's eyes was moving slightly around.

_'The owl is trying to pretend that it's actually an owl... But why?'_ Then he noticed a small, red blood gem planted into the chest of the owl with tiny veins pumping from it (or to it?). Curious, Ayumi took the owl, causing it to hoot.

"Hoot... Hoot..." it hooted.

Ayumi giggled, before Haibara took the owl from Ayumi. "Ai-chan?"

Haibara let the owl perch on her right forearm. "Don't hold it like that, Yoshida. It doesn't like it, and it's rather painful for it."

"Ahh... Souka... (= so that's how it is)" muttered Ayumi in her reply. "Arigatou, Ai-chan." Haibara nodded, as she noticed that the owl was rather unique. Its talons didn't even scratch Haibara's forearm, and yet it had a firm grip. Haibara then noticed that the owl was able to partially retrack its talons to avoid hurting.

"Ah, Ayumi-chan (**A/N: Does Haibara even refer to her that way? Oh well**), this owl is rather unique. I believe that it is safe for you to have it perching on you." Ayumi went into her happy mode.

Haibara jerked her hand to make the owl took off. It sure did.

But it landed on Qui-Gon's shoulder, instead of Ayumi's, causing a bit of disappointment in her heart.

Using his index finger, Qui-Gon scratched the owl's head in a loving way. It hooted in delight and slight annoyance.

"You don't like petting, and certainly prefer to be treated like a tamed dangerous predator; not petted, nor babied." It hooted happily in agreement. "Go perch on her."

Glare.

Glare.

Twitch. Glare.

Glare.

Glare.

Glare. Blink.

Glare.

Giving up, the owl flew to Ayumi's shoulder, carefully retracting its talons and carefully perched on Ayumi's shoulder with some difficulty. It sometimes flapped its wings to be able to stabilize itself.

Noticing its difficulty, Haibara tapped an under-euphoria Ayumi on the shoulder gently. When she turned to her, Haibara said as she pointed at the owl, "It's rather uncomfortable. If you don't mind, I think it can perch on your head."

Ayumi nodded enthusiastically.

"Un!" She turned to look at the owl's eyes. "Owl-san-" Everyone sweatdropped at that "-you can perch on my head."

The owl hooted, flew and sat on her head gently. It retracted its talons completely when it landed on her head.

Ayumi giggled when she felt the digits of the owl on her head. "Feels like fingers," she said.

"Let's go home," said Haibara.

"But, what about Conan-kun?" asked Ayumi.

"He has his ways. We have no choice but to believe in Edogawa-kun," replied Haibara.

Qui-Gon said nothing. Out of the corner of his senses, he sensed that his Padawan was approaching him.

((Well?))

((Master, the boy transformed himself into an owl.))

((Oh? Does that owl happens to be the one perching on the girl's head?))

Obi-Wan squinted his eyes, and saw a spark from the gem on the owl's chest. ((Yes, Master. That's the one.))

((Interesting...))

Qui-Gon reached his index finger to the owl's chest. Or, more, specifically, the gem.

Suddenly alert of the finger, the owl hooted aggressively, wings flapped in threatening manner. It snapped its beak a couple of times, making "snap snap " sounds.

Seeing the owl's unhappy behavior, Qui-Gon drew his finger back.

"We should get out of here," suggested Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon nodded in agreement. "Let's go." And, sheperding the kids with them.

"We should go to Mouri-san's," suggested Haibara.

They agreed.

* * *

"What?!"

Ran dropped to her knees, tears starting to form in her eyes. She was just been informed of the incident. About Ayumi's abduction, Conan's disappearance, and all.

"Conan-kun..." she whispered. "Where are you?" she asked more to herself as she looked out from the Agency's windows, seeing the rain droplets.

The owl hooted so softly that it was only audible to the Jedi's ears. The Master and the Apprentice exchanged a quick glance, confirming that the other heard it, too.

"I wish..." whispered Ran. "I wish... I wish for someone to tell me the truth!"

She practically screamed the last part out of her pained heart. Most in the room was rather startled. The owl suddenly find Ayumi's hair extremely interesting.

It was then, something abnormal happened.

The wind blew to the Agency's windows just when it was raining cats and dogs. Ran was still rather upset to left the window alone despite the drops of water that collected on the floor. Ayumi, Genta, and Mitsuhiko was in a dilemma whether or not to close the window on her behalf. Haibara remained on her usual manner. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan was as calm and silent as they usually did.

The poodle of water glinted.

And slowly, but surely, it stood. Ayumi screamed, Mitsuhiko and Genta went "ehh?!". Haibara's eyes were only widened. It slowly took form of a familiar (for some) Microraptor. Water practically emitted from her.

She grinned.

"W-Who are you?" stammered Ayumi. "I think you were the one who gave Conan-kun a stone..."

Haibara narrowed her eyes. Mitsuhiko and Genta growled in their throats.

She laughed maniacally. "Ano baka tantei (That detective idiot)... As usual, never tell certain things to certain people." She sneered at the owl, causing it to automatically hiss in response. "Oh, and I guess I haven't introduced myself now, have I?" She mock bowed. "Tiara."

"What are you?" asked Ran sharply.

She smirked. But at the owl. "I'm your worst nightmare. Who happens to know where your precious-" she spat the word 'precious' "-chiisana tantei (little detective) is."

"Where?" begged Ran, traces of dried tears visible on her cheeks.

"He's here all along." Ignoring everyone's responses, she pointed at the owl. "Ain't I'm right?

"Edogawa Conan-kun?"

At that everyone turned, eyes widened, and some other various shocked expressions on their faces. The owl nevertheless remained impassive.

At the first glance.

Its eyes darted ever so slightly.

But it didn't escape Tiara's a-little-keen eyes.

She grinned victoriously.

**TBC...**

* * *

**A/N:** Comment? Complain? Request? Wish? Correction? Question? Reviews please.

And thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4: Edogawa 'Owl' Conan-kun

**++ Opening**: v1.0 (completed)

* * *

_**DISCLAIMER:**_

**- Star Wars** belonged to George Lucas  
**- Detective Conan** belonged to Gosho Aoyama

The Jumi story belongs to **Square Enix** aka Squaresoft. Based from "Legend of Mana (PS 1)"

* * *

At that everyone turned, eyes widened, and some other various shocked expressions on their faces. The owl nevertheless remained impassive.

At the first glance.

Its eyes darted ever so slightly.

But it didn't escape Tiara's a-litttle-keen eyes.

She grinned victoriously.

* * *

v1.0 (completed)

**Chapter 4: Edogawa "Owl" Conan-kun**

* * *

The owl hooted furiously, as if it was protesting. Tiara laughed like an idiot as a response.

With a tear in her eye, she laughed as she said, "You guys are so dumb! How many times has he fooled you like those days were April Mob?"

Ran glared daggers at her. "Explain."

Tiara wiped the tear out of her eye. "Okay, okay," she panted, out of breath thanks to the laughing. "I just can't believe that you don't put the two and two together." She shook her head. Then, she let out a weird sound.

Then it happened.

The owl shrieked, as if it was in pain. It stumbled, trying to keep its balance by flapping its wings, to no avail before dropping like a fly to the ground, and writhing in pain.

Slowly but surely, the owl cry started to turn into that of a human's. Ran gasped and covered her mouth in horror. Ayumi shrieked and hid her face in Haibara's embrace. Haibara had done a great job keeping a straight face. Mitsuhiko and Genta were so stunned that their expressions were hard to read.

The owl shapeshifted into a human child with sickening sounds. The gem in its/his chest glowed like a light bulb. And when the light dimmed, a familiar boy lay sprawled on the floor unconscious.

A certain little detective.

This time, with a certain red, pulsing, bright gem embed into his chest.

He groaned in pain.

"What's going on here?!"

That voice caused everyone to snap their heads at the door.

Mouri Kogorou stood by the door. Eyes blazing.

Tiara groaned. "Perfect."

* * *

"So, that's how he got the gem and shapeshifting ability," finished Tiara, still emitting water, and practically wasn't so happy.

Kogoro eyed the boy's chest, that was only covered in blanket, greedily.

Or more specifically, the pulsing red glow around his chest.

"No!" Tiara snapped, seeing the greedy look. "You take that gem away from him and he dies!"

At that everyone gasped.

"N-nani (What)?!" yelled Kogoro. "What's that suppose to mean? It ain't like the gem's the brat's heart!"

Tiara chuckled.

"What's so funny?!"

"You had just stated the truth." Everyone froze. "That's exactly it. The gem's MUST not get scratched, poked, etc. It'll cause him a great deal of pain and possible other things." She glanced at the sleeping form on the couch. "After all, Jumi ain't that many..."

"Jumi?" asked Ayumi. "Ah! Ai-chan once told us about it!" she exclaimed.

"Really, Ayumi-chan?"

"Un!" she nodded. "She something, but I can't remember what..."

"The Jumi are cursed."

They turned their attention and eyes at Haibara, who spoke.

"The Jumi are so few because long time ago they were hunted for their "jewel heart" called the Jumi Core. They can live for thousands of years, heal through tears shed. But if their Cores were scracthed even with a simple card, they can suddenly collapse in pain. Ain't that right?"

Tiara nodded. "However, he's a special case. He can shapeshift into an owl, and he can heal people even without tears." Everyone brightened at that. "In exchange of his own drops of blood, shed through the gem. And pain." They were surprised. "How much, I can't say."

"A...great deal...that's...for sure."

Tiara grinned. "About time."

Ran quickly ran to his side, using her arm to support the weakened child. "Daijoubu (Are you alright), Conan-kun?"

Conan nodded weakly. "I'll...be alright...Ran-neechan. I just...need some time..." Ran glanced down at his Core. "Ran-neechan...?"

She wordlessly and so gently caressed his chest, burshing against his Core softly. She could feel the Core pulsing alongside his normal human heart. The boy's breath hitched for a second to the contact.

"Ayumi," he breathed. Ayumi perked. "Where are...they?..."

Seeing Ayumi's confused expression, he continued, "The...new teachers...?"

Hearing that, everyone in the room quickly glanced around.

They were gone.

Conan smirked as he closed his eyes and eased his body to the couch as he was laid on the floor when he collapsed.

"Yappari (I knew it)," he breathed.

Tiara picked him up gently, firmly, and without causing Conan to get wet by even a single drop, despite possibly made of water. She laid him on the couch. And before tucking him in, she checked the Core's pulse, brightness and any scratch.

"Your Core is weakened. It is possible that it is scracthed from that-" Ayumi cringed. "-incident. It will heal just fine. Take a good care of it and it'll strengthen your survival chances. I recommend you take things easy." She looked up at Ran, since she was shorter, with a sharp gaze. "If there's anything bad, or complication, show, at all, make sure he's rested and comfortable with his position. Make sure to NEVER EVER poke his chest area on your own."

Ran nodded firmly. She wasn't planning on losing her surrogate imouto (little brother).

Tiara then turned to lecture to Shounen Tantei-dan (Detective Boys). "Don't ever punch, push him, or do anything that may scratch his Core. No matter how small it is, it'll fatal to do so, lest you want to lose him soon."

They gulped visibly.

Conan opened his eye, and said, "I'm not that fragile, Tiara-san."

Tiara snorted. "Yeah, yeah. You can say that again when you feel the pain."

Conan closed his eye, not bothering to debate.

"And keep this a secret; he doesn't like nor need "unnecessary introgations". Until the time is right, keep him away for KID heists. That won't be funny at all if KID took his Core, now will it?" Everyone, sans Kogorou, shook their heads vigorously.

Tiara nodded in satisfaction. Bowed her farewell, and disippated, not leaving even a single drop in her wake.

Ran, and the Shounen Tantei-dan sighed. Now, their lives won't be as normal as they used to be... It wasn't like it was normal before, wasn't it?

**TBC...**

* * *

**A/N**: Short, I know. But I'm practically running out of ideas, lotsa homework, and I'm learning keyboard and violin.  
So... bear with me.

Thanks.


End file.
